Random Word One-shots
by kassydaPJgeek14
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

(A/N) Okay peoples. I am trying something new. I know, right? That's never good. What I'm doing, is drawing a random word and/or topic from a small bag. Then I write a whole little one-shot around that one word. I got that idea from someone else, but I don't remember who. This will be a bunch of different genres, so… No judging, and please review. Ideas and constructive criticism are accepted. Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan. Please review! (Rating may change later.)


	2. Best Friends

**Topic: Best Friends**

Percy's POV

Percy looked at Grover. "Hey G-man. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just nymph trouble."

"Well then, you came to the right guy."

"Actually, you came to me."

"That's besides the point. You have girl troubles. So I need to help you out."

"Okay. But don't do anything too drastic."

"Drastic? Me? No. Not to my best friend."

"You consider me your best friend?" Grover looked surprised.

"Yeah, G-man. You helped me through so much. Now, I am going to help my best friend."

"Thanks, Percy. You're the best."

**So? How did you like it? Please tell me if it was a little hard to follow. And I will try to post every 1-2 days, so follow! I swear on the River Styx that most will be funny, others sad, and I will try to put in all the characters. If I get 10 reviews in one day, I will most likely post another. Smiles!**


	3. Texas Rumors

**Topic: Texas Rumors**

"I wonder if there really are cowboys and girls in Texas." Percy wondered.

"And covered wagons." Leo said.

"Maybe horse drawn carriages?"

"Oh! Maybe old timey cars! I would love to see one of those."

"And everyone just rides around on horses. Mine would be mechanical."

"Mine would be nice unlike Arion."

"True that."

That's when Annabeth walked in. Clearly, she had been listening for a while. She said, "You guys do know that none of that is true?"

Leo said, "Really? How come I didn't here of this? When did this happen?"

"Like, somewhere in the 1900's."

"Huh. Didn't know that." Leo walked away, having heard enough of Texas rumors.

**END**


	4. Colors

**Word: Colors**

Nico's POV

I hit the snooze button on my alarm. Then I roll out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Ouch. I get off the floor, take a shower, and get dressed. All while I'm half asleep. I walk out of my cabin, and turn around. My cabin has been painted bright pink, red, green, blue, and yellow. I also look down at my outfit. I am wearing a bright pink shirt, purple jeans, and a green jacket. I go into my cabin, and look in the mirror. Someone put hair dye in my shampoo. My hair is now bright blue. I only know 2 people who would do something like this. And they aren't the Stoll brothers.

_Line break. Switch to3rd person POV_

Nico looked all over camp for them. He looked in almost all the cabins, the dining pavilion, the big house, even the forest. The only place he didn't look was his own, neon, cabin. When he opened his door, everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO!" Then he screamed, and fainted.

**You like? If you like, you review. Yes? Can we agree on that?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Flip a Coin

**Topic: Flip a coin.**

"I wanna go to McDonalds!" Percy whined.

"But I wanna go to Chick-Fil-A!" Jason whined back.

"McDonalds!"

"Chick-Fil-A!"

"McDonalds!"

"Chick-Fil-A!"

"Flip a coin!" Annabeth shouted. "Flipping a coin is a good way to solve problems like this."

"Okay." Percy said. "Who has a coin?"

"I do" Annabeth answered "Percy calls it in the air." She flipped the coin, and Percy said, "Tails!"

It landed on tails. Jason said, "I call a recount!"

"Nope we're going to McDonalds." Annabeth said.

"Fine." Jason pouted.

**END**


	6. 1, 2, 3

**Topic: 1, 2, 3**

**Leo's POV**

Leo's guide to being a complete idiot!

Step 1: Try to pull apart elevator doors, then look embarrassed when they come open themselves.

Step 2: Go up to people and ask if they have seen your sanity.

Step 3: Randomly do dumb stuff at the worst possible time.

Piper walked in as soon as Leo was finishing with the pamphlet. "Hey Leo. What are you working on?" "Nothing much. Just trying out my new steps to being a complete idiot." In a commercial type narrator voice he said, "Be an idiot in only 3 steps! It's as easy as 1, 2, 3!" Piper walked off, clearly uninterested. "Oh, Piper!" Leo shouted. "Have you seen my sanity? I lost it!"

"Whatever, Leo!"

**END**

**Hope you guys liked that! Please please please Review!**


End file.
